1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image distribution system that is suitable for use, for example, with a monitoring camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known system for monitoring image acquired by a video camera from a plurality of remote locations, remote control of camera status, such as pan, tilt angle, and zoom factor of the camera, is allowed in addition to observing image acquired by the camera. For example, in a system product available, using packet-switched communications, a camera that can be controlled by a computer is connected to a WWW (World Wide Web) server on the Internet so that a person that has accessed is allowed to receive real-time image acquired by the camera and also to control the camera.
Many mobile apparatuses such as cellular phones have the capability of accessing the Internet using packet-switched communications to allow browsing WWW and exchanging electronic mails, in addition to the capability of circuit-switched communications, in which an end-to-end connection is maintained throughout a call.
Generally, circuit-switched communications are suitable for continuously transmitting a large amount of a particular type of data since the bandwidth is assured. For example, circuit-switched communications are used for a system that requires an assured bandwidth for particular data (e.g., video data), such as a videophone system. However, circuit-switched communications are not suitable for specifically controlling a camera on the other end.
Furthermore, when a continuous image such as a moving image is to be transferred, packet-switched communications are not suitable since the bandwidth is not assured.